The Nutritional Biochemistry and Metabolomics Core facility provides investigators performing nutritionally related research with standardized and quality controlled biochemical assays, with the ability to learn molecular biology techniques or have the core process samples for molecular biological assays, and with access to equipment (e.g. flow cytometry, icycler, spectrophotometer, Cobas mira system, gel documentation, fluorescent and light microscopy with digital camera. ELISA reader and plate washer, ultracentrifuge, X24 extracellular flux analyzer). Many of our users are nutritional epidemiologists or nutritional interventionists who do not have wet lab space, yet they require biomarker measures (often routine assays) for their studies and therefore, need a Core facility to analyze their samples. Biomarker consultation is also a core strength. Core personnel work with investigators to determine the appropriate biomarkers for the study question as well as appropriate sample handling. In addition. Core Personnel provide expertise in data interpretation for users.